beach rescue
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Daring do and her little dog named Ahuizotl are at the beach. He goes swimming. Daring is not paying attention and he starts to drown. She hears his cries for help and dives in after him.


A watery rescue

One day Daring was driving her green Toyota car on the way to the beach. She and her family were going to spend two wonderful weeks there. She turned to check on her little slpeeping blue puppy dog named Ahuizotl. She smiled as she trned around a bend and drove up the drive way that was gravely and led up the house. She smiled and opened the car door and took a deep breath. She tapped her puppy on the shoulder.

She said" We're here Ahuizotl."

Ahuizotl streached and yawned and smiled as he pawed at her hand. She picked up her pup and headed into the house.

She walked into her room and set the pup down on the bed and gave him a ball to play with. She opened her suitcase that was laying on the bed and pulled out a tanktop and some white shorts. She took off her pit helment. She placed it on the bed. Ahuizotl walked over to it and started to play with it. She laughed and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. She took off her green shirt and sand colored shorts and her brown boots. She put those clothes in the hamper. She pulled on a pink tanktop and white shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed happily. She also put on a pair of black flipflops and smiled. She did not want to be recongized as Daring do. She walked back into the bedroom and threw her green explorer clothes on the bed.

Ahuizotl looked up and stared at her.

He said "You look different".

Daring smiled and thought to herself good it is working.

She picked up her pup and said"Now close your eyes little one.

Ahuizotl closed his eyes and they both walked out of the house. Daring walked down to the ocean holding the little Ahuizotl in her arms. She reaches the sand and takes off her black flipflops and smiled. She picked up her sandles and countied walking. She stopped and looked down at Ahuizotl.

"Ahuizotl look"

His eyes shot open, He looked down at the sand.

He squeled"Sandbox and wiggled out of her hands and fell onto the sand.

He started to play in it bulding sandcastles and then stomping on them. After he tired of sandcastle making he started to dig holes. He was having a blast.

Daring smiled and walked closer to the water. She closed her eyes and let the wind play with her long black hair. She listened to the waves rolling in and out and seagulls calling to each other. She stuck her feet into the wet ocean and let the water kiss her feet.

Ahuizotl came bounding up and patted her leg with his opened her eyes and looked down at him. She smiled at him.

She asked" Do you like the beach little one."?

He nodded his head. The ocean came up and kissed his little light blue paws. That surpised him so much that he gave a little yelp.

Daring laughed and said" Don't worry it is just the ocean and he is inviting you to play with you."

Ahuizotl pointed a litttle paw at the ocean.

"Play?"

Daring nodded and watched the little pup run into the ocean squealing with delight. She noticed a whole bunch of shells laying on the sand. She picked them up and put them in her pocket. She laid down on the warm sand and fell asleep.

After 20 mintues she woke up cause she heard a little scream. She sat up right a way and looked for Ahuizotl. She looked in horror when she relized that he was drowning. She got up and ran into the ocean and dove in after him. She swam and sawm and sawam and finally she reached him. She qickly wrapped one of her arms around him and headed back to shore. Ahuizotl was shaking and crying. She was swimming hard and fast.

Ahuizotl gave a little yelp of fear. Daring looked behind her and noticed a shark was coming towards them. She clutched him closer and tighter and sawm faster and faster to to the shore. The shark was closing in. He was close enough to bite Daring's leg so he did. She winced cause of the pain and screamed. Ahuizotl punched the shark in the nose. The shark swam off. There was a trail of blood in the water behind her.

Ahuizotl gave another little yelp as he saw a HUGE wave coming towards them. Daring was getting tired from swimming for a long time. She had lost some blood cause of the shark bite. She looked back and saw the coverd his mouth and thought good we will just ride it in. The wave came rolling in and caught Daring and the pup in it. They tumbled underneath the wave and finally landed dripping wet but safe on the shore. Ahuizotl freed himself from Daring's grasp. Daring just laid there on the sand wet and with a bite in her leg. She sighed with relief. She sat up and saw the bite and the blood. She tired to stand up but was too weak from swimming that she fell back down onto the sand passed out.

Ahuizotl ran and found a peice of white rag and tied it around her leg where the bite was bleeding. He tied it toght around her woke up when she felt a tug. She looked at her leg and saw it was bandaged up. She patted Ahuizotl and picked him up and limped back to the house.

She got to the house and flopped down on her bed waiting for it to heal. Little Ahuizotl covered her up with a blanket and then climbed onto her stomtach and fell asleep.


End file.
